Jay Ride
by TobiasMaxRidEverdeen
Summary: What happens when Fang gets stuck underground detonating the Doomsday Bomb instead of Angel? Max is devistated thinking he's gone, but what's worse? It's that Dylan knows what's ACTUALLY going on. Torture, agony, suffering, until he meets Jay Ride? Fang's perfect Other half? Max's sister? Max chooses Fang after Dylan's lies, but will Fang choose Max once he's met his match? FangXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I just finished reading Nevermore and I died cause its all over now! I decided to make a fanfic cause I loved the MR series SO much! Anyways thanks for taking your time to read this! **

* * *

Jay Ride

"Fang!" Angel cried out as I lay there, feeling the weight of the rubble on my aching leg.

I groaned in agony, realizing that there were just a few seconds if Angel wanted to survive. "Go!" I yelled at her. She needed to leave if she wanted to live.

"B-But Fang..." Tears welled up in her eyes, I knew this was hard for her, even for Gazzy, but he knew better.

"No buts! Jus-Just go Angel. Please." I was close to groveling to her now. In a matter of seconds both me, and her would be shish-kabobs.

She tried once more to lift the rocks off of me, with no success, even with her above average strength. I gave her a glare meaning: Get the heck outta here!

Then, after unwillingness, she spread her once pure white wings, now covered with gray dust, and grime, and flew away. I knew I would never ever see her again, neither Max, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, or Total.

I still didn't know about Max. I mean after all that Gazzy had said about her, and Dylan going off into hiding, and- Reproducing mini bird kiddies, I just didn't know.

I couldn't move, my leg was trapped underneath lots of big rocks, if miraculously I made it out of this alive, my leg would sure be a goner.

I had volunteered to stay here with Gazzy, and Angel to diffuse the bomb that was about to kill thousands of people up above. The Doomsday Group had set this up, idiots!

I felt good though, aside from the certainty of my death. I felt good about being able to save that many lives.

I laid there motionless, just waiting for the bomb to detonate. I closed my eyes, it was over.

"Fang... Fang... Fang..." A hushed whisper moaned hungrily, almost as if it wanted me. I couldn't distinguish if it was male's, or female's.

I snapped my eyes open, who was there? "Who?" My voice was close to breaking, if something was going to attack me, right now would be the worst time for me.

"Fang... Mmm..." The voice was getting closer now.

"Answer." I had manage to get my voice cold, hard again.

"Luna." I saw someone emerging from the darkness. My heart stopped right in it's tracks.

It was a girl. She wore a striped neon yellow tee, and on top a black leather windbreaker. Her pants were just regular jeans. Her hair was black, and was straight, it stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were, grey.

"I said, the name's Luna." She said gruffly.

"I-I need help..." I mumbled the sentence, I didn't want to be seen as a weakling.

"Sure. Whatever." Luna raised a hand in front of herself, opened her palm, and the rubble slowly floated off of me.

"Thanks." I said quietly, impressed by what she could do.

"No prob." She paused for a second before saying anything again. "Come. Dr. Gunther-Hagen wants to see you."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? If you did review please! I'll only continue if I get at least 3 reviews! So please review! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! Part of it is in Max's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jay Ride 2

Wait. Had I just heard her right? Dr. Gunther-Hagen? I couldn't go back with that egg-head.

"No." I said strongly.

Luna smirked, then replied. "I suppose you don't mind being blown to smithereens then?"

"Ahh..." I breathed out.

Luna, as if annoyed, hauled me up. My leg was completely, just dead. I winced as I tried to put weight on it.

She scoffed mockingly. Then she levitated me. "You CAN fly right?" Luna asked me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

I stretched out my feathery wings, fifteen feet of pure black. "Good." She said.

It was her turn now. She shrugged her shoulders a bit then wings sprung out. Her primary feathers were black, and her secondaries were a mix of black, and white.

Within seconds we were up, and soaring through the sewer, and up to the exit.

I didn't know what to do. Should I trust her? I had no choice, well I did but where else would I go? I rubbed my face in frustration.

"What's wrong pretty boy?" Luna swooped down, and flew just above me, I could feel her breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Hmph." I said barely audible.

"Well then..." She raced ahead of me, and dove up towards the exit. "Just follo-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence before a loud blasting noise, and explosion occurred. Crap! The bomb.

"Fang?" I asked, not sure if I honestly wanted to know the answer.

Angel slowly shook her head no. Tears welled up in her eyes, then like what I usually do, she flew off, flapping her wings powerfully. With my raptor vision I could see clearly that water was gradually streaming down from her face. My poor baby.

I felt a burning sensation in my eyes, then just before I could do anything about it, I started to sob, quietly for once. With one down stroke Dylan came near me, and held my shoulders.

"S'okay." He coaxed.

My brows knit, and I grimaced in sadness. I flapped my wings hard, and strode up, releasing Dylan's grasp on me.

I shook my head in awe, how could he be so stupid. "It's NOT okay Dylan." My voice wavered.

That's when I broke, my vision blurred with tears, and I started to weep like a little child. I could see blearily, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy crying, tears flowing down their innocent faces.

My wings forcefully carried me off, away from them. I landed atop a half destroyed skyscraper. I could see with my enhanced vision the silhouettes of the four bird kids.

Fang was gone. Gone. I remember I once saw in a book, a quote that really applied to life right now. "IT TAKES TEN TIMES AS LONG TO PUT YOURSELF BACK TOGETHER, THEN IT DOES TO FALL APART." That was so true.

Lots of things were flowing through my messed up brain. Most importantly, Fang. How? He was supposed to be here, that should have never happened. I let out a quivering sigh.

I was still crying loudly, like a baby who wanted candy. This was torture, if you've ever wanted to be like a bird kid, think again. Do you want a person who you've known all your life, just be blown to bits? Never having a chance to tell him you loved him once upon a time? Fang had left before, and sure I was sad because he was gone. But this was different, I knew I would never ever see him again, he was GONE gone.

But then there was Angel, what had she done to cause her so much agony? I mean we were all sad but still... She just left, too sad to even-

This was useless, I couldn't change the past, it was over.

Fang was gone. Angel was falling apart, I was falling apart, my flock was falling apart.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I will write some more once I get at least 3 more reviews! Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Jay Ride! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jay Ride 3

"Fang!" Luna cried as she rushed back down the exit to snatch me.

The explosion surged me forward, way too fast for my taste. I saw a figure dashing towards me from the other end of this part of the sewer. It wasn't Luna though, obviously.

The figure was closer than ever now, and then it leaped up, and held me, it fell on top of me. That was then when I realized that it was a girl, she looked younger than me. Her hair was perfectly straight, coloured blond with streaks of purple, green, blue and orange on her hair, quite the rainbow. Her face was soft and young looking, like a child's. Her eyes were closed, same as mine.

Wait, hold on, why wasn't I exploding to little Fang bits? I didn't know. And, why wasn't she being blown to shreds? Within seconds, it was over thankfully.

I could still hear the ringing in my ears from the blast, and could still smell the charred scent of everything exploded, I could feel the heat of the blast also. That's then when I blinked my eyes open, and even with my superb 30/20 vision, it was a blur.

FANG, FANG, FANG! I could hear someone, or something calling my name faintly, I still couldn't listen to anything very well.

I groaned aloud, the aftershock of the blast affecting me. "Oh thank god!" Some persons voice gushed.

"Wha?-" I managed to say.

"I guess we've never met, let me introduce myself! Hi, my name's Sol." The voice, a girl's voice said enthusiastically, as if no explosion just occurred.

How many people knew me? Like seriously! "Sol? Yeah, I've never met you before..." I grumbled.

"So let's get going before the doctor gets gwumpy." She said grumpy EXACTLY like that, like a kid.

"Luna?" I asked, then having a little coughing fit afterwards.

Her eyes narrowed, and she let out a frustrated growl. I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. She shook her head slowly, shamefully.

Then like nothing had just happened, she hauled me up with her hand. And I was just SO lucky, that I put weight on my broken leg.

I winced, and Sol took note, because she wrapped her arm behind my back, under my shoulders. The smart thing to do was to put my arm over her shoulder, so since I'm so smart, that's what I did. She smiled at me, in a- In a mom kinda way. We started to head down the sewer, to where she was originally.

But I had some questions for her. "So, umm... How'd we not get blown into pieces?" I clenched my teeth.

"I have powers." She said cheerfully, smiling with her whites showing. I nodded.

I didn't want to even get near on the subject of Luna, so I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"How old are you?" I said.

"Umm... About 12? 13 maybe? No, I think 13, yeah, sounds about right." Again she said sounding so full of joy.

Then I took a quick glance at her appearance, and I saw her clothes. It was very... Fashionable, that's the word, fashionable. She wore skinny jeans that practically almost molded with her legs. Her shoes were bright, neon pink, with rainbow laces. Her top was loose fitted, and drooped on one side to expose her shoulder, it said: Love in glimmering, romantic-ish silver letters, and where the O was supposed to be, there was a heart. It was of the colour vibrant red.

She reminded me of Nudge. I closed my eyes, and opened them back up, slowly. A wrenching searing pain in my heart. My flock, I missed them, it was like peanut without butter, candy without sugar, most importantly it was like a bird without wings.

* * *

"This stinks!" Gazzy cried, literally.

"Yeah..." Iggy replied sadly. Iggy was mournful, and felt as if a sword was stabbed right into his heart.

He was crying, burning eyes producing water every shaky breath he took. This was worse than any broken bone, any experiment, it was as worse as losing his sight.

Only him, Gazzy, Nudge, were there, bawling their eyes out, like their eyes were going to burst into flames sometime soon. Dylan had left, looking all spiff and span, not even a hint of sadness. It worried Iggy, Dylan was up to something...

* * *

Angel streaked through the sky, her wings moving as fast as they permitted. Hair whipping back, a messy tangle of blondness. She couldn't have saved Fang, she shouldn't worry about it, Angel thought.

But she still felt an agonizing pain in her heart, her head, her stomach, her body. Everything ached, she felt as if she was going to explode. Every muscle burned, every bone weak. But nothing compared to what she felt inside, that icky, sad, sad feeling inside. She couldn't do this anymore.

Angel took one last breath, one last stroke, and one last tear streaked down her grimy face. Then, in a beat of her heart, tucked her wings in, and dropped like a rock, the ground approaching her at tremendous speed. She didn't deserve to live anymore, when she couldn't save Fang.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Poor Angel... Anywho, 3 more reviews and I'll continue the next chapter! Review! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI! I really have nothing to say but, read on!**

* * *

Jay Ride 4

"Angel!" Dylan screamed at the top of his lungs, shooting down at full sped for Angel who's dropping like a rock.

WTH? What's she doing? Dylan thought to himself. Dylan had seen Angel furl her wings in, then fall. She was seriously depressed.

Dylan was faster than Angel at flying, thanks to the larger wingspan. Thankfully he scooped her up at the last second, before she was roadkill, or rather airkill? You know what, never mind...

Dylan landed perfectly on the cracked street, holding Angel in his arms in a tight hug. He set her on the ground carefully, making sure not to frazzle her.

Her eyes fluttered open, aware, watery eyes greeted his. She coughed, and Dylan could feel the breath of her cough on his body.

"Angel. What the heck were you thinking?!" Dylan exploded.

Angel started to get teary, and streams of water gradually came streaming out of her eyes. "Come on Angel! Really?" Dylan snapped. "Get your useless little self together."

"Wha- What i- Is wr- Wro- Wrong- With- Y- You?" Angel said in between loud sobs.

"Nothing is the matter with me Angel, somethings the matter with you." Dylan said matter-of-factly. Angel was onto him, no duh.

"N- No you." She said rapidly before she started to cry again.

Dylan sighed, there was no use in this secrecy. "Angel, you wouldn't have wanted Fang in your life if you were me, okay? I planned this, the Doomsday Group didn't set the bomb, I did," He said, and exhaled dramatically again. "In the future you were captured instead of Fang, and then taken to Dr. Gunther. I made sure that didn't happen this time though. I made Luna drop the rubble on Fang, henceforth, I knew he wouldn't let you stay there, I can see I was right. He's dead now for the better. You see, the natural disaster on the island, it was me, I tried to kill him there, and when that didn't work, I had to come back here, to change our future. The island will be perfectly safe when we get there now, no need to worry in that. There's no changing that now, unless, well, you give me something that I need, I'll fix everything." Dylan's eyes bored into Angel. Angel looked shocked, confused, and she was biting her lip as if thinking. Then she put her strong face on, courtesy of Max.

"All I want is Max, and the flock to be happy. What do you want me to do?" She said determined.

Dylan's face grew hungry, and evil. "Make sure Max ends up with me in the end."

* * *

"So... How's life?" Sol spoke enjoying every second of it.

I raised my eyebrow at her, meaning: Seriously? She blinked, and tilted her head down, showing great interest in the ground.

We walked in silence until we reached another exit down the sewer. She looked at me blankly, expecting me to do something. We stood there for what seemed like hours, until I finally spoke up.

"What?" I said, a bit too aggressively because she looked threatened.

She hesitated before speaking. "Umm... I heard you can fly, right?" I nodded. "So then you can get out by yourself?" I shook my head again.

I unfurled my wings, and Sol looked awed. Then again, you couldn't blame her. With one powerful flap, I soared through the exit, and landed smoothly on a chunk of concrete.

I peered out at the destroyed city, it was a freaking mess. Big pieces of concrete lying around, the roads cracked, with ditches separating them. Buildings slowly crumbling to pieces. Shattered glass, debris, and trash laid on the broken ground, it was like my heart, destroyed, and broken.

"Sup?" Sol said scaring the crab outta me.

"Now where?" I asked, ignoring her.

"Just wait... It should be here in, five, four, three, two, one, zer-" She didn't finish her little countdown because a chopper roared up above us.

"Wha-?" I get cut off. Someone on the helicopter jumps, and lands firmly on the ground, all the while smacking me on the back of my head, blacking me out. The last thing I saw was Sol's apologetic face. Wasn't that apologetic enough.

* * *

"Angel!" I heard someone holler from somewhere close nearby. I recognized that voice clearly, Dylan. I squeezed my eyes shut, and made sure all the tears were out of my eyes before flying off.

I sprung off the destroyed colossal tower, and headed in the direction Dylan's voice was. I was flying at full speed, until I could hear Dylan's voice clearly again. I halted, and landed abruptly on the broken street, carefully making sure not to make crunching sounds from stepping on the shattered glass. I planted myself firmly behind a partially wrecked brick building wall, and I was all ears.

"Angel, you wouldn't have wanted Fang in your life if you were me, okay? I planned this, the Doomsday Group didn't set the bomb, I did," Dylan said, and exhaled dramatically. "In the future you were captured instead of Fang, and then taken to Dr. Gunther. I made sure that didn't happen this time though. I made Luna drop the rubble on Fang, henceforth, I knew he wouldn't let you stay there, I can see I was right. He's dead now for the better. You see, the natural disaster on the island, it was me, I tried to kill him there, and when that didn't work, I had to come back here, to change our future. The island will be perfectly safe when we get there now, no need to worry in that. There's no changing that now, unless, well, you give me something that I need, I'll fix everything."

"All I want is Max, and the flock to be happy. What do you want me to do?"  
I heard Angel speak up for the first time.

"Make sure Max ends up with me in the end." I could hear hunger, and evilness in his cold, harsh voice.

I needed to smack some sense it that Dylan! Ooh, he was gonna get it! That little scumbag! I stepped out of my hiding behind the wall, and immediately Dylan noticed me.

"I heard all that Dylan... Oh man, you're in for it this time buddy!" I choked back tears, and put my warrior face on.

"I- I- Max, I can explain. I jus-" Dylan stuttered, and tried to finish his sentence before I interrupted him.

"Just, please. Shut. Up. Man, if I had a quarter every time someone said that, I'd be filthy rich!" I stepped closer to him, making sure not to trip, or step on Angel. She hadn't said anything when I was there, good girl, I'd deal with her later.

With every step, I got closer, and closer to Dylan until I was right up in his face. "You kill Fang? I kill you." I said harshly, his hair whipping with my speaking. This wasn't like me.

And that's when the fun started. I took a step back, clenched my hand into a fist, and took a big swing at his I'm-so-perfect-and-I-know-it face. It was payback time

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! 3 reviews and I'll continue! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HI! I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, but my wifi was down and I couldn't do anything! Sooo, I wrote a longer chapter to make up for it! Read on!**

* * *

Jay Ride 5

"Fang?... Fang?... Fang?..." I heard someone say fuzzily, the voice was indistinct.

I groaned, and harshly blinked my eyes open. I moaned louder again. The light was excruciatingly painful, it was as if I was two centimeters away from the sun.

Once I got past that step of blindness, I focused my eyes on a person's looming head above me. It was the Dr. G-H's head. Aghhh!

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "You."

"Yes me." He replied ruefully.

"You almost killed me! I'm gonna beat the-" I started, until he cut me off.

"Did not. But anyways, sit up" He grabbed my hand, and forced my sitting up. Luckily I wasn't strapped down or anything.

"I need to introduce you to someone." He said.

"I know Sol, and Luna already, okay?" I snapped.

"Oh no, fear not. Those are just some of my more successful freaks. It's someone else, that I hope you're quite interested in." Dr. G replied kindly. "I'll go fetch 'er." With one last look at me, he walked off through a door I never realized was there.

I sighed, thankful for the no-straps. I swung my legs over the bed, stretcher thing. I sat there thinking of who the Dr. wanted to show me, the most I knew was that whoever he wanted to show me was a girl. I just sat there, pondering.

I heard the creak of the door, and the clattering of footsteps on the white as a dove linoleum tile floor, when my thoughts got interrupted.

"Here she is." Dr G-H came over to me, and stood there, eyes flicking between me, and the empty doorway. "Jay?" He said. It was like in those theatre shows where the actor was supposed to come onstage, but missed his cue.

My eyes were intently fixed on the doorway, waiting for something to happen. That's when something DID happen.

A girl walked through the doorway, and stood there. She looked really shy, head bowed, eyes taking great interest on the floor, her cheeks were flushed, hands in her hoodie pockets. She was wearing a neon green t-shirt, she wore a baggy navy blue zip-up hoodie, halfway zipped over top. Her jeans were a deep shade of blue, and on her feet she had some black, and lime green skate shoes. Her hair was brown, and slowly got lighter until the tips, where they were dirty blond, it waved down all the way to the middle of her back. I could see just a hint of her eyes, they were like the color of hazel, warm, delightful hot chocolate on a cozy Christmas Eve, her eyes were so intriguing, and beautiful.

"Jay, don't act stupid, come over here, introduce yourself, and stop being so hidden." The Dr. said, as if he could control her, poor girl. I felt ashamed, here I am getting upset over being here, when she's most likely been here longer.

Her shoes squeaked as she shuffled along the tile. She came over to the side of the bed that Gunther wasn't at. Her head tilted up so I could see her face, and she took her hands out of her pockets, and waved with one, while the other lay limply by her side.

Her face was beautiful. Her brows slightly curved up, looking like she was hoping for something. Her eyes glinted like stars in the sky, just waiting to be wished upon. Her cracked, dry lips looked sincere, and like no words could ever be spoken from them, curving down ever so slightly at the tips.

"Well talk!" Dr. Snappy snapped. The Girl shot him a dirty look. Yeah, you go gurl!

"Umm... Hi, my name's Jay," She said, well now I know her name. Dr. G-H glared at her expectantly. "Ride, Jay Ride. My name's Jay Ride."

"Jay Ride? As in, Maximum Ride?" I said. Jay stepped away from me, and recoiled, looking at G-H for guidance. Ride was Max's last name, this was starting to stir something in my stomach.

He let out a friendly laugh. "Yes Fang. You got it right. Did baby Fang finally put all the puzzle pieces together? Jay is Max's sister Fang, Jay Ride, Maximum Ride..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Not only that, but she's your perfect other half."

* * *

"Dylan," I did an uppercut to his gut, making him let out a hearable OOF! "You," I punched him on one of his sides, hearing a loud SNAP! meaning one of his ribs cracked. "Are," I punched him on the other side, hearing another CRACK! of a bone. "Crap!" At least I said something CLOSE to that, but for your sake, let's just say I said that. I got a direct punch to his face, solid, and very strong.

Blood fluently gushed out of his nose, and with that last punch he thudded to the ground, kneeling. One arm covering his stomach, and his sides, while his hand covered the other side. He put his other hand on his nose unsuccessfully trying to cover the blood streaming out.

I stepped away from him, as if he were a peasant, and I was the king. Glancing back at Angel, I saw that she was in shock, like she didn't know who I was.

'Cut him some slack Max.' I heard Angel saying in my head. Was I considering it? Heck no! 'Max...'

"Angel! Don't tell ME what to do, or not to do!" I exploded, turning my head to face her. She looked at me, like a kicked puppy in the rain. But this had to be done.

I stepped towards Dylan, and scoffed, he was pathetic. I lifted my leg all the way up to my stomach, and smashed down hard, doing a side-kick to his gut. He made a sound like the one you make before you barf.

"Max..." He croaked weakly.

"Shut up Dylan! Why can't you just heal yourself with your spit!" I spit out his name as if it was venom. I was towering over him, pretty sure looking intimidating.

I let him speak just this once. "It h-Hurts. I had to. If h-He lived, I w-Would find a way t-To kill you," He paused, and bored into my eyes. "I would kill you."

* * *

**A/N: How'd ya like it? I hope it was good enough. I'm sorry for the lateness... Aaaand I'm sorry to whoever likes Dylan, but he deserves it :3 Thanks for the reviews! And don't forget to review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I updated this chapter faster, yay! This chapter is kinda Fang getting to know Jay a little more, and a new character!**

* * *

Jay Ride 6

"Perfect other half? Max's sister? You've gotta be kidding me." A tall, lean boy around my age stooped through the doorway. His hair was spiked in a mohawk, dyed in red, I couldn't tell what color his actual hair was because it was solid red. The eyes of the boy were the color of flaming red, were they contacts? He was wearing — get this, very surprising — a red tee, red pants, and red Nike shoes! God, he was like a little devil. He raised his hand against the doorframe, leaned his head, and body against it, other hand lying uselessly at his side.

"Squidge, don't make me tell you. Get the he-" Dr. Gunther-Hagen started.

"Oh shut it, ya can't hurt me," The boy replied cooly, while Dr. stared at him mournfully. Squidge, the boy, cleared his throat, and then said, "Don't look at me like you're a poor little baby waiting to get your diaper covered in crap changed. It's YOUR own fault you did this to me, you can't control me idiot."  
Well, he had a dirty mouth.

Dr. Hagen sighed, I heard him curse under his breath, seemingly not to Squidge, but raging with himself for his stupidity.

"Aha," Squidge said/laughed mockingly. He lifted his arm that was pressed to his side, and pointed to his behind, his face lighting up cheerfully. He shifted so we could see his finger pointing, then Squidge said, "Now you can go kiss my as- butt, sucker!" Squidge was so unlike Jay.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen grumbled unhappily.  
"Please Squidge? I'm telling Fang about Jay..." I shot daggers at Hagen.

Squidge blew out a low whistle, the universal sign for people expressing how 'hot' someone is. For some reason this made me redden, and twist with anger for a moment. Jay on the other hand just blushed, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Alright, I'm not one to stop young love," Squidge scoffed jokingly. "Please do carry on." He added, leaning back against the doorframe.

"Well, Fang?" Dr. Gunther-Hagen stared at me expectantly.

"Would you mind? Me, and Jay, we need to talk..." I looked at him waiting for him to leave the room, what did I expect though? He's stupid, so he didn't leave. "ALOOONE" I told him.

Shrugging, he headed towards the door, stopping in front of Squidge to look back at Jay, and I. "I have cameras here, I'm watching you Fang, I'm watching you..." Dr. Hägen Daaz pushed past Squidge into the hallway, and padded off.

Squidge dropped his hand from the frame, and turned around, slamming the door loudly. He squeaked over to us in his red shoes. "No worries, no cameras. That liar... Pff! I know this place inside out."

He reached his hand out for me to shake it. "Squidge, right?" I asked. "Yes, yes it is, and yours is Fang." He responded. He wiggled his fingers, urging me to shake his hand.

I barely just touched his hand, when I felt a burning, stinging sensation, slowly spreading throughout my hand. My quick reflexes made me snap my hand back. Unthankfully I smacked my hand against my leg. Thankfully, my leg's healed! Well, that's one less thing to worry about.

"Ow! God Squidge! What the heck's the matter with you?" I shrieked, springing off my bed, standing in front of him.

I heard laughter. Sweet, cute,  
cackle-ish, and- ahh... So dreamy... Closing my eyes, I smiled, which I rarely do.

"Fang?" I heard a girl's voice say. I snapped out of la-la land, and turned to the very pretty voice, coming face-to-face with Jay. Her voice was beautiful, not a girly girl voice, but rather a low-type girl's voice.

For the first time in my life I was tongue-tied. "Uh-huh?" Was all I could manage.

"You're really funny..." She smiled very intimately. I nodded.

"Squidge?" I pressed.

"Okay, okay. I'm part, umm, bug. Like, those bugs at night, that shine, so yes I have wings, just not bird. And, if you touch me, I burn you. But, at will, I can burn at will. And I just wear red cause, it helps me strengthen my power." He replied rapidly, as if he didn't want me to know anything.

"Okay..." I said blankly.

"I have wings too." I turned, to see Jay speaking.

"Mmmm." I said again plainly.

Almost too quietly, Squidge said: "Let's break out."

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? I'm gonna be posting the next chapter ASAP! But in the meantime REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HeY! Sorry this is a bit late, but nevertheless it's here! This is kind of a catcher upper chapter, anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Jay Ride 7

"W-We need to find Max, and Angel." Gazzy sobbed into Iggy's shirt, making his voice sound muffled.

He didn't understand, why had this happened to Fang? Gazzy thought for a moment, soon remembering what Angel, his sister had said back in Africa. 'Fang will be the first to die'. So she WAS right all along, but part of Gazzy still had a tiny spark of hope that Fang wasn't dead.

"Yeah," Replied Iggy in a broken tone.  
"C-C'mon." He sniffled, and made a motion for both Gazzy, and Nudge to follow.

Gazzy started flapping his creamy wings, millions of thoughts racing through his head. Then, he felt his right hand warm, the sensation of someone holding it.

The Gasman tilted his head to his right side, and saw Nudge. Bleary eyed, tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't have anything to say to comfort her, he couldn't even say anything. Aside from Nudge's hand in his, he felt broken.

"I hate you!" I shrieked at the beat up, hideous figure on the ground.

PTOO! The thing spit out some blood-spit, making me scoff at his pathetic form. I couldn't even say his name, much rather think it.

"Max, stop!" I heard the familiar voice of Iggy.

I brought my head back to look at the sky, where his voice had come from. And there they were, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. But Nudge, and Gazzy were both holding each other's hand! What the actual heck was going on? I Leave for a second, and now everybody is coupling up, what the-?

"Max!" Nudge released Gazzy's hand with no trouble, and raced towards me, crashing into me, and hugging me with such intensity.

"Nudge... I'm busy. This bozo-head killed Fang!" I let go of her, and moved towards IT again. I heard Gazzy, and Iggy make a not so quiet landing.

"Speak up now, or so be it, I WON'T spare your life!" I threatened, cracking my knuckles, making a rather very loud CRACK! "What do you mean if Fang lived you would kill me? That you'd find a way to kill me?!" I hollered, making IT jump in anxiety.

"He lives you die." He squeaked out.

"Elaborate!" I snapped unhappy with the simple answer he gave me.

IT sighed, and croaked out, "I HAVE to be with you, there's no alternative. I can't be with anyone else, it's gotta be you. I'm programmed that way, and I'm sorry that I brought this upon you, but it's not my fault. And if I can't be with you, my programming would override, and I would kill you, I wouldn't be able to control myself. So the easiest thing was to kill Fang, I just wanted to protect you. I'm sorry, but it was the easiest way." IT look ashamed, but I knew that was all bull-crap!

"You big-" I let out a frustrated sigh, there wasn't any words for this.

"Max..." IT called.

"Oh don't you dare, 'Max...' me, IT!" I exploded.

"IT? Max, I love y-" IT tried to speak.

"Do NOT temp me IT." I scolded IT.

"Kiss my foot!" I did a nice full strength side-kick to ITS face, knocking IT to the ground, and blacking IT out.

"Time to go." I demanded what was left of my loyal flock.

I sprung off the ground, kicking some rubble into ITS face, and started flapping my wings.

The rest followed suit, shooting up into the cool air. I did a head count, only counting four, Fang was missing, and it was all Dylan's fault.

A pit in my stomach twisted with unbearable nausea, my head started to pound, and a wrenching pain seared my heart, shattering it into trillions of tiny pieces. That's when it hit me, how much Fang's absence would torture us all, how much it was killing me right now. I was breaking, yes, the unbreakable Max was breaking down.

"I can't do this!" I screamed into the chilly, fresh air. I tucked my wings in, and shot downwards, spreading my wings out just before I smashed into the ground.

I plopped down, and sat there, ignoring my flock landing, and standing around me. For a good few minutes I just zoned out, staring at nothing at all, just thinking deeply of Fang.

"Max you're crying." Nudge exclaimed.

"I-I kn-know." I replied, in between sobs.

I hadn't realized I was crying. But when I reached my hands up to rub my eyes, I felt the water trickling down my cheeks. And when I payed more attention, I could hear myself crying.

I wasn't just breaking down, it was more than that. I was slowly dying inside, realizing I was NOTHING without Fang. Max, and Fang. Fang, and Max. We completed each other. We were one. Together. Us, and ONLY us.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I MIGHT post the next chapter today or tomorrow if I get at least 2 more reviews! Sooo... If you enjoyed please review :) Reviewing keeps me writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**READ! A/N: Okay, so first off, I wanna apolagize for not updating sooner. But I need reviews if I'm gonna continue this story, so that explains the lateness. (I'm just being nice) I didn't get ANY reviews last time! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review if you want more chapters! The faster you review, the faster ****_I _****write! :D Read on!**

* * *

Jay Ride 8

"Open the door, Squidge." I whispered. Manically trying to turn the knob.

"Step aside." He pushed me away. Squidge bent his knees, almost sitting, and stood on only the balls of his feet.  
Pressing his palms on the bottom of the door, part of the door slowly burned away, allowing a small hole to the outside, but big enough to crawl through. It was as easy as paper turning to ash in a fire.

I moved closer to the hole, and crouched down, ready to crawl through, until Squidge stopped me. He clutched my shoulder, saying, "Hold on, Mad Doctor might be out there. Let me go. I'll say something that has the word 'Wing(s)', when the coast is clear. Member? We meet at Room 888?." He muttered quietly. I nodded.

Shoving me out of the way, he crawled on his stomach, clawing his way out with his feet, and hands, moving his torso like a snake. He crawled until he could push himself up on the other side.

"Ah, hi Hag." Squidge said coldly.

"You burned down the- Oh my- You idiot!" Hag shouted.

"Oh come on, it's not as bad as- When I- And you had to- Yeah, THAT." Oh god Squidge. What had he done? I couldn't see what they were doing, so I just listened intently, waiting impatiently for that signal.

"Squidge, you- you- you, agh! You better come with me." Exasperated Gunther said.

"Look at my [Insert a swear word that starts with the letter 'F'] wings!" Squidge exclaimed. There was the signal. But what a dirty mouth.

I heard some wings snap out- Squidge's- And then the well known sound of wings flapping.

"Come back here with my wallet you lunatic!" I heard Hag trot along the floor, racing after Squidge. Then I thought, SQUIDGE IS A LUNATIC.

I started to sneak out, as fast as I could, inching my way through the hole. My wings ached from keeping them stuck to my body like glue. My head finally popped out on the other side. Sliding out a few more inches, I slapped my hands on the floor, and did that lizard thing that you do in yoga- Don't ask how I know about yoga- Arching my back so I could climb out.

Oh! Jay, I had forgotten about her. Before I could call her out, her head peered out of the hole, then her hands. I snatched her hands, trying to help her up, but Jay snapped them back to the floor. Pulling out of the hole she stood up beside me. We both nodded at each other.

"Which way?" I asked in a low, fast-paced tone.

"That way." She replied in the same tone, while moving her head to the left side.

The hallway was brightly lit, with blinding, fluorescent lights. There was only two ways, right, and left. Rows of cloud white doors lined the walls, perfectly spaced, leading into unknown rooms.

I speed walked on the balls of my feet, attempting to not make any noise on the tile. Jay followed protocol, and stealthily followed me.

Within what seemed like seconds, we finally made our way to Room 888. I turned the knob slowly, making sure no one was inside. Peeking through the door I saw no one, and I slithered in. Jay did the same. I breathed out a heavy sigh, thanking that we made it without issues.

I took a look around the room. Shining light from outside streamed in through the various windows. There were no walls, just windows leading into the air. It was pretty plain, just a white chair, and table.

"Get ready Fang." Jay said, in a sort of evil way. I paused to glance at her, but her same shy face only showed.

We were standing side by side, almost a foot apart from each other, I wanted to be even closer. But, just not at that time.

She faced me, and kneed me- Where it HURTS. I crouched down, and squeezed my hands together, wincing. Before I had any time whatsoever to recover, she punched me in the gut. I let out a loud OOF! All my breath leaving my body harshly.

I sucked in a deep breath, and snap kicked her on her side without thinking. Then again, why had I even trusted her? I was getting mushy these days without my flock. It was as if I wasn't The Fang, the original me. I was just your 'average joe'- Of course with wings... And gills... AND the ability to turn invisible.

Jay grunted, and gave me a death glare. I didn't waste any time, so I prepared myself to uppercut her, that is, until Dr. G-H came bursting in through the door.

"What the [Insert the first swear word that comes to mind]." Dr. Hag snarled.

"I-I," Jay stuttered. "He brought me here, he kidnapped me!" Jay retorted, pointing a finger at me. Looks can very much be deceiving. That dirty little liar. Should've never trusted her.

"How'd you find us?" I snapped.

"Are you stupid?!" He asked flustered. "Have you thought about maybe cameras?" He said matter-of-factly. OH... I thought idiotically. That made much more sense.

"Jay, stop lying," Hag almost pleaded. "And you Mr. Fang, get back to your room, you'll have more one-on-one time with your true love sooner, or later. Go!" He demanded.

I delayed my walk to the prison room, and on my way there I took my time to look at each, and every door we passed by. I had to get out of this death house. To delay the time even more, I crawled back through the hole that I used to escape.

Once I was in, Dr. Hag creaked the door open, and stepped in along with Jay. "Stay put." He ordered. "You may go say bye to Fang." Gunther told Jay.

She stepped towards me, but before she got the chance to talk, I asked something that had been on my mind on the way here. "Why'd you hurt me?"

"It was just show, I knew he had cameras in there. I wanna keep on his good side. Or this happens." She rolled up her shirt, just enough that I could see her stomach. I saw what she meant by 'Or this happens'. Big deep red gashes crossed her tummy, dried blood surrounded them.

"Jay..." Is all I said. I was gonna take her away from all this pain, and horror. Hag will have to go through me before he gets to Jay.

"You big fat freak!" I scowled, clenching, and unclenching my fists as I stomped my way over to him. "You're sure as heck gonna pay for this!"

"Jay, let's go." Hag ignored me, and spoke urgently, and anxiously to Jay.

"What if I say no?" She replied defiantly.

He grinned, formed a crease between his eyebrows, and shook his head. "No, I'm not going." She still said, to my surprise.

Hag scoffed, and murmured something. It all went so fast that I barely got to process just what had happened. These weird, burly creatures came in the room, and dragged Jay out.

Within a few seconds, I heard a blood-curdling scream, full of pain, agony. Jay.

* * *

**READ! A/N: Alright! Soooo... As I said in the AN above, I need reviews if I'm gonna continue writing. THIS MUST GET AT LEAST 3-4 REVIEWS UNTIL I UPDATE! NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE! The faster you review, the faster I update! If you like this chapter, or story, then review! It takes 2 seconds just to write: "This is great!" Or something along those lines... Thanks for readin' and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**READ! A/N: THIS FANFIC WILL BE ON A LOOOONG HIATUS! I'm so so sorry about this, but I just can't deal with writing and school and lots of other activities. I sure hope this story will be out of this hiatus soon. :/ Anywho, this chapter took a while to update for that reason and cause i was blind because of pink eye for quite a while, NOT only that, but my knee was stiff and sore and it hurt like hell! But anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Jay Ride 9

I crashed into the door, snapping it off it's hinges. It landed with a thud. Using Jay's bone-chilling shrieks, I ran to her as if my life depended on it, which it did... (Sort of).

"Fang!" I heard Squidge's voice coming from behind me. Next thing I knew he was sprinting right beside me.

"What?" I scowled at him. It was my nerves, don't think I'm a big meanie.

"Jay, we'll help her." I nodded at his words.

Poor Jay, I could see a vivid image of her being slashed, cut, wipped. And let me tell you, it was NOT pretty. I had to save her from the wretched beast.

All I saw as I raced through the hall was blurry white. Until I skidded to a halt. It was a lone BLACK door on a dead end hallway, now I could clearly hear the treacherous screeches of Jay.

Squidge, and I barged unpleasantly through the doorway. What I saw there, I would never be able to unsee. It was H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. Oh that [think of the nastiest word ever, and insert here]!

Dr. Hag was swiping gargantuan cuts on Jay's tummy with a wicked looking knife. Blood was seething out of the gashes like an overflowing river. She was on her knees, hands on her legs, and head lolling downwards. Not quite blacked out, yet not quite awake either.

"Stop it! You ugly, disguting, maggot freak!" I snarled.

"None. Of. Your. Business. Get out, mutant!" In the same tone Hag hurled back at me.

"Hey!" Squidge shot back.

My head was spinning with ways to get Jay out of this mess. Damn him! My best plan so far was to spread out my wings, and swoop down to save her. The downside? Ceiling was low, and there was no where to go once I picked her up.

"Quick! I'll distract him some way. And you, well, just get her." Squidge muttered, audible enough so that I could pick up on the plan. Nodding, I got ready to spring for her.

To make this shorter, I'll explain quickly. Squidge started flying around the room like he owned the place, then he scooped up Hag. Hag thrashed, and flailed in the firefly's arms. And the smart person I am, I too, spread out my wings, and flew straight towards her. I snatched her up in my arms, and asked Squidge, "Where to?"

"888. Where else?" He replied in between heavy breaths.

Jay was hanging limply in my grip. Both arms, and legs drooping, like a stuffed toy with no fluff on the insides. But Hag, he was a whole different story. Flailing, energetic, thrashing, and scolding. That's Hag for ya.

"Aight, where shall I deposit THIS?" Squidge nodded down at G.H.

"Can you carry him until 888?" I answered, question with a question.

"Yep." He told me.

I finally got the chance to take a good look-see at his wings. They were translucent, but in the light they were a nice rainbow-ish colour. He had the two main wings, and then he had the two small ones right below, standard firefly wings. But his wings weren't big, at all. Main ones were about 8 feet long, and his smaller ones were around 4 feet long. His wings flapped way faster than mine because of their shortness. He would easily be able to fly through the hallways. Not me though.

"I can't fly, wings are too big." I said.

"Then run." He responded.

"With her?" I nodded at Jay.

"What do you mean 'with HER'?" Squidge answered back, a small grin playing on his face.

"Well I mean-" I'd never thought I'd say this, but I got interrupted by a firefly.

"You're a big boy." Squidge gave me a little shove with his foot.

I shot him a death glare, and furled my wings in. Moving Jay to my back like a sack, I ran to where I last remembered room 888 to be. I could hear the steady flapping of Squidge's wings, and Hag's yip yapping, which reassured me that they were there. Once we made it to the room, I eased Jay to the ground, and tended to Hag.

"What should I do with this?" Squidge asked.

"Eh... Whatever floats your boat." If Fang ever said any of these things in front of the flock, well, they'd make fun of him.

"Oooh, I know what to do." Squidge remarked excitedly. "Here hold this." He handed me Hag, and I restrained him with all my might.

Squidge reached into his back pocket, pulling out a big red roll of duct tape? WTH? What was in his devious little mind? God only knew, jeez!

"What do you plan on doing with that?" I asked, quirking the corner of my lip up into that lopsided smile of mine.

"Just tying him up." He snatched Hag away from me, and stuck a piece of tape on his mouth, shutting him up for good. And for good measure, another slap of tape.

Squidge pinned Hag against a window wall, and started sticking him on there with lots of tape. When he had finished, Hag looked as if he was in a cocoon, a red one.

"Let's blow this!" Squidge hollered into the empty room. He kicked a window wall on the opposite side of Hag. The windows shattered into bits n' pieces of glass.

"You coming?" He signaled for me to follow, so I scooped Jay up in my arms, and spread my wings once we were in open air.

We were finally free.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so as I said before, there will be a long hiatus. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews? :)**


End file.
